O Warlock
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: Conheça a história do caçador de monstros e guerreiro andarilho mais famoso dos seis reinos de Yggdrasil: Defteros, o Warlock de Wyvern. Side Story de Spellshine. Fic escrita para o desafio Tolkien Reading Day do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters no facebook. Espero que gostem.
1. Capítulo 1 - O gênio da Garrafa

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de livros de Andrzej****Sapkowski (pra variar, uma fic baseada em livros).**

Esta fic é uma resposta ao Desafio Épico do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters do Facebook.

Ambientei a história no universo de minha fic Spellshine e me inspirei nas crônicas de The Witcher.

**Beta: Machê-san.**

* * *

**-O WARLOCK-**

**-By Fullmetal Ikarus-**

**-Capítulo 1: Gênio na garrafa-**

* * *

Caminhavam pela estrada de Jahara, um grupo de aventureiros. O famoso Defteros, warlock de Wyvern e Sísifo, membro da guilda dos Rangers, a caminho de uma das cidade mais distantes dos Seis Reinos. Uma cidade mercante onde, dizem os rumores, é inundada de dinheiro. Um warlock é um especialista em extermínio de criaturas sobrenaturais e monstros. Então, encontrar trabalho é um pouco difícil. Já um ranger sempre encontra trabalho. Tanto como espada de aluguel, como guia pelas terras ermas.

Os dois param próximos a uma árvore onde amarram os cavalos para que saboreiem a grama verde. Defteros retira a espada que trazia nas costas e repousa a sombra da árvore enquanto Sísifo prepara as varas de pescar.

- Diga-me, o que estou fazendo aqui, Sísifo?

- Vamos para a cidade de Jahara, Defteros. Já disse várias vezes. Assim que eu chegar lá, ficarei rico. Vendendo minhas habilidades para os mercadores que estão fazendo sua fortuna por lá.

Defteros balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Você sempre tem estas ideias mirabolantes que acabam por nos colocar em enrascadas, Sísifo.

- É mesmo? E quantos trabalhos você já recusou nessa viagem? Em cada vilarejo que passamos, sempre tem gente disposta a pagá-lo pra matar um monstro. Não é isso que vocês Warlocks fazem?

- Nós temos um código a seguir, Sísifo.

- Sei, sei. Não matar criaturas ameaçadas de extinção, não matar criaturas inteligentes. Monstros são monstros! Apenas mate-os e pegue o dinheiro, é o que eu digo! Beba suas poções, fique esquisito e faça o serviço. O que pode ser mais simples do que isso?

Defteros suspira fundo, levantando-se e caminhando até o riacho onde Sísifo lançava a linha para pegar peixes. Sísifo referia-se às poções dos Warlocks. Elixires que eles tomavam antes de cada batalha para deixá-los mais fortes ou imunes a dor. Os efeitos colaterais eram inofensivos, mas diversos e deveras bizarros. Mudança na cor da pele, olhos e cabelos eram os mais comuns.

- Ei Defteros, parece que encontrei algo. Veja!

- Espero que seja um peixe. Estou faminto, Sísifo.

- Não! Veja! É uma garrafa!

- Estou com fome, não com sede. Pegue um peixe para assarmos e livre-se desta porcaria.

Sísifo ignora os pedidos de Defteros e caminha pela água, puxando a garrafa de debaixo da terra com relativa facilidade e retornando empolgado para Defteros.

- Ei, Defteros! Sabe o que é isso?

- Você me disse. Uma garrafa. Pode pegar um peixe agora?

- Não é apenas uma garrafa, tolo! É um garrafa de gênio!

Defteros dá uma sonora gargalhada.

- Essa foi a coisa mais estúpida que você já disse, Sísifo. Como se uma garrafa de gênio fosse aparecer simplesmente do nada num lugar como esse.

- Ei, é assim que a maioria das histórias começa, não é? Pois como você riu de mim, eu vou abrir, fazer os 3 pedidos e não vou deixar você ficar com nada. Vou ser rico, famoso e ter muitas mulheres maravilhosas jogadas aos meus pés.

Defteros dá de ombros e se deita na grama. Sísifo se apressa em retirar a tampa da garrafa e a joga na cara de Defteros que a pega e a estuda. Não demora muito até que uma fumaça estranha começa a sair da garrafa e se erguer para o céu, escura como trevas encarnada.

- Ahá! Eu disse que era um gênio! Veja, Defteros! - Sísifo se gaba.

A fumaça tomou forma, eletricidade crepitando pelo seu corpo, erguendo-se imponente. Um ser fantasmagórico e robusto se forma diante deles.

- Não acredito... É mesmo um gênio! - Disse Defteros.

- Eu te disse! Agora, vou fazer os três pedidos eu mesmo! Bom... Gênio, meu primeiro pedido é: Quero ser incrívelmente rico... - Já começava a dizer o ranger quando o gênio rugiu e atacou-o.

Os braços do gênio transformaram-se em fumaça e enroscaram-se ao redor do pescoço de Sísifo. O mercenário sentia o ar barrado de entrar em seus pulmões e a vida escapar de seu corpo. Defteros pegou sua espada e partiu para o ataque. O gênio afastou-o com uma mão.

- Espere, Sísifo! Eu vou salvá-lo! - Defteros lembrou-se de um contra-feitiço para expulsar gênios que aprendeu com um feiticeiro Samadino.

Gritou o contra-feitiço. O gênio parou, largou Sísifo e rugiu. Rugiu alto como a explosão de um vulcão. Gênios são selvagens e malvados. Não aceitam servidão. E Sísifo confiou demais nas lendas falsas sobre eles. Pagou o preço. Defteros só esperava que ele não estivesse morto.

O gênio se contorceu, se debateu e desapareceu em pleno ar. Defteros guardou a tampa da garrafa num bolso, correu até o amigo e ergueu-o nos braços.

- Maldito imbecil! O que tinha na cabeça? - Avaliou a garrafa onde o gênio estava preso e colocou-a na bolsa também. Verificou que Sísifo ainda respirava - Preciso levá-lo a uma cidade qualquer.

Jogou o amigo por sobre o ombro e levou-o até os... Os cavalos! Fugiram! Maldição! O dia não podia ficar pior, pensou ele.

* * *

Continuou caminhando pela estrada. Caminhou pelo resto do dia, chegando ao fim da tarde a um pequeno vilarejo. Os vigias na porta barram sua passagem.

- Alto lá! Quem é você e o que traz consigo?

- Um saco de inutilidade.

O vigia olhou para o brasão de lobo que segurava a capa de Defteros.

- Um Warlock? Sua laia não é bem-vinda aqui. O mestre da cidade não dá entrada a charlatões.

- Só quero um quarto na estalagem pra passar a noite e um curandeiro para o meu companheiro.

Os vigias conversaram baixo entre si e por fim deixaram-no entrar com um pagamento de pedágio. Abriram as portas e Defteros deparou-se com uma típica vila pobre onde pessoas maltrapilhas cuidavam de suas vidas e seus porcos e tentavam viver com o pouco que possuíam.

Defteros conseguiu um quarto com duas camas por preço módico na taverna. Deixou Sísifo deitado e foi ao taverneiro saber se havia um curandeiro na vila. O taverneiro indicou que havia um mestre da magia na cidade e ele possuía uma amante que era uma sacerdotisa. Pagou pela informação com uma moeda e caminhou até a casa do mestre. Era fácil de identificar. Era uma casa enorme de dois andares no fim da cidade.

Na porta foi abordado por dois vigias.

- Alto lá. Esta é a residência de mestre Yohma! O que deseja? - Disse o da direita. Um homem de meia-idade, barba mal-feita e cabelos sebosos.

- Preciso de um curandeiro. Me disseram que uma sacerdotisa mora aqui.

- A madame e o mestre Yohma, não atende esfarrapados. - disse o mais jovem. Um magrelo convencido de dentes tortos.

Defteros bateu a cabeça de um contra a do outro e deixou-os inconscientes. Invadiu a casa escura e bagunçada. Via quadros do "mestre" por todos os lados. Um maricela sorridente de cabelos espetados e roupas finas.

A cozinha estava desarrumada, como se o jantar tivesse sido preparado recentemente. Pratos vazios e restos de comida sobre a mesa da sala. Como o estômago roncou, arrancou para sim um suculento pedaço de frango e depois de devorá-lo, tirou mais um. Bebeu uma taça do vinho antes de subir as escadas.

O quarto do mestre ficava no fim do corredor, atrás de portas duplas. Abriu-as lentamente e viu o homem dos quadros deitado sobre a cama. Provavelmente apagado de bêbado. Ao seu lado, uma bela e jovem mulher de cabelos prateados. Estava deitada, nua sobre a cama. Defteros não sabia o que fazer. Não planejou essa parte. Acordaria a moça? O que ela pensaria se visse um estranho em seu quarto?

Felizmente, não precisou pensar muito. A mulher se mexeu sobre a cama e abriu os olhos.

- Quem é você e o que faz aqui? - Perguntou assustada ao vê-lo.

- Perdoe-me acordá-la. Mas ouvi dizer que uma sacerdotisa vive aqui... E preciso dos serviços de uma.

A mulher apenas cobriu a nudez com o lençol e sentou-se a cama, estudando-o.

- Um warlock. - viu o símbolo do lobo de prata que segurava a capa de viagem.

- Culpado. - Defteros viu a jarra de vinho sobre o criado mudo. Serviu uma taça e entregou-a para a mulher. - Então? Você é uma sacerdotisa?

- Sim. Mas... Por que precisaria dos serviços de uma sacerdotisa? - A mulher bebeu o vinho de uma única vez.

- Um amigo meu está inconsciente. Foi atacado por um gênio.

- Um gênio? - A mulher pareceu interessada. Levantou-se, ainda cobrindo-se com o lençol, sem se importar com a presença do warlock e foi ao banheiro. Estendeu a mão sobre a água na banheira e avaliou que estava de seu agrado. - Morna... Espere-me lá embaixo e falaremos mais a respeito.

A mulher entrou na banheira e começou a lavar-se com poções de banho lemurianas. Defteros sabia que aquelas coisas não custavam barato. O tal mestre é realmente abastado, pois as prateleiras estavam cheias delas. O cheiro de lavanda invadiu suas narinas enquanto a mulher tomava seu banho. Defteros virou as costas e saiu de dentro do quarto.

* * *

Pouco depois, a sacerdotisa desceu, trajando vestes claras, ao lado do tal mestre. A moça trajava vestes brancas e largas e calças da mesma cor. Trazia um símbolo prateado da ordem de Claymore no pescoço. O mestre da cidade parado ao seu lado exibia um sorriso enigmático. Tinha vestes negras por baixo de um manto com capuz vermelho. Usava calças justas e botas de couro. As mangas do manto era longas e decoradas de forma delicada. Roupas de um verdadeiro figurão. Seu rosto tinha uma aparência levemente rokugana.

- Então, este é o warlock, minha querida... - Disse o "mestre". - Eu sou LordeYohma. Esta é minha companheira, Lady Partita.

- Conte-me mais a respeito deste gênio. - solicitou a sacerdotisa.

- Encontramos uma garrafa em um rio na beira da estrada. O meu amigo tolo abriu-a e o gênio imediatamente saiu de seu interior. Atacou-o, não sei o que fez, mas ele agora parece morto, embora ainda esteja vivo.

- Gênios são criaturas selvagens. Seus poderes são incríveis e imensuráveis. Contudo, não respondem a qualquer um. Apenas alguém poderoso o bastante para controlar sua vontade, pode dar ordens ao gênio. - Respondeu o homem.

- Aparentemente. - Defeteros lançou um olhar para o homem sobre a cama. - No entanto, eu consegui expulsá-lo com um encanto.

- Que tipo de encanto? - Perguntou a sacerdotisa.

- Um que aprendi há uns anos com um feiticeiro Samadino. Encanto especial para gênios. Francamente, nunca imaginei que fosse precisar utilizá-lo.

- É mesmo? - Yohma perguntou. Defteros não sabia se tinha detectado uma parcela de incredulidade em sua voz. Seria isso? Estaria o homem duvidando de sua palavra?

A mulher ergueu-se da cadeira, pegou sua capa e jogou-a por sobre os ombros.

- Vai atender meu amigo? Eu posso pagar.

- Duvido que possa. - Disse Yohma.

Ele também duvidava.

- Eu verei o seu amigo. - Respondeu Partita.

* * *

Voltaram para a taverna. Defteros notava que as pessoas ao redor lançavam olhares de suspeita para eles. Um ou outro olhava-os com desdém. A mulher parecia alheia a tudo e o homem parecia gostar da atenção. Foram para o quarto e a mulher estudou Sísifo.

- Você disse que ele abriu a garrafa do gênio... - Perguntou Yohma.

- Sim.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Hum... Sim. Ele parece estar sob efeito de um feitiço poderoso de aprisionamento da mente. - Analizou Partita.

- Pode curá-lo?

- Sim. Creio que posso. - Partita impôs a mão sobre o rapaz e começou a murmurar uma prece.

- Quanto cobrará?

- Nada. - Ela respondeu.

- Não acredito. Tudo tem seu preço.

- Claro que tem. Mas o meu irá além de moedas. - Disse Yohma.

- Favores? - Desconfiou Defteros.

- Sim. Algo do tipo. - Yohma deu de ombros. - Agora, diga-me. Ainda tem a garrafa do gênio?

- Sim. Tenho-a aqui comigo. - Defteros retirou de sua bolsa de viagem.

- Permite-me? - Yohma pegou-a e estudou-a. Sorriu, parecendo satisfeito.

Yohma caminhou até Defteros. Com um gesto, ele o paralisou. Seus membros estavam rígidos e por mais força que fizesse, não conseguia se mover.

- Mas o que...? O que está fazendo?

- Eu preciso de um favor seu. Preciso que me empreste esta garrafa por um tempo.

- O que? Pra que?

- Yohma? O que está fazendo? - perguntou Partita.

- Eu não posso deixar uma oportunidade como essa passar. Se o gênio não realizou todos os desejos, há a possibilidade de que ele ainda possa estar por perto. E eu o subjulgarei.

- O que? Yohma, você enlouqueceu?

- Eu lhe asseguro meu amor, que não estou louco. Estou mais lúcido do que nunca. Com o desejo que obterei do gênio, serei o maior feiticeiro do mundo!

- Errado. - Disse o warlock. - Você vai acabar morto. Nenhum feiticeiro é poderoso o bastante pra subjulgar um gênio.

- Você me subestima, warlock.

- Pare, Yohma! Você não pode! Eu não permitirei!

- Me desafiando, querida eposa? Infelizmente, você não é páreo pra mim. - Yohma estalou os dedos.

Sem poder se controlar, Defteros caminhou para cima dela sacando sua espada.

- Defteros?

Defteros levou a mão a espada e atacou a sacerdotisa. Ela ergeu seu cajado e uma luz prateada bloqueou o golpe, atirando o warlock pela janela.

- Warlock!

Defteros derrubou sua espada e os aldeões vieram para ver. A guarda do vilarejo se aproximou de espadas na mão. Yohma gritou da janela:

- Este cretino tentou assassinar a mim e a minha esposa! Prendam-no!

Defteros foi espancado pelos guardas e levado para a prisão. Yohma voltou-se para Partita dando de ombros e com um gesto, desaparecendo diante de seus olhos.

- Um feitiço de teletransporte... Yohma, será que não desiste nunca de sua ambição por poder?

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2 - A vingança

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de livros de Andrzej****Sapkowski (pra variar, uma fic baseada em livros).**

Esta fic é uma resposta ao Desafio Épico do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters do Facebook.

Ambientei a história no universo de minha fic Spellshine e me inspirei nas crônicas de The Witcher.

**Beta: Machê-san.**

* * *

**-O WARLOCK-**

**-By Fullmetal Ikarus-**

**-Capítulo 2: A vingança-**

* * *

Defteros acordou dolorido e cheio de hematomas no rosto. Ou assim imaginava pois seu rosto doía. Seu corpo doía. Onde estava? Ah, sim. Foi enganado pelo maldito mago e espancado pela guarda da cidade. Aquele lugar só podia ser a cela da cadeia. Estava obviamente desarmado e sem suas poções. Agrilhoado a parede. Faminto. A situação não parecia nada boa. Só podia contar com Sísifo para salvá-lo. Se o idiota não tivesse sido preso como cúmplice também.

A porta da cela foi aberta, arejando um pouco o cheiro horrível que exalava ali. Adentraram a cela, dois homens. Um deles, um homem de meia-idade, meio careca e mal-encarado. O outro, também de meia-idade, olhava para Defteros como se fosse um jantar.

- Este é o tal assassino? Disse que é um Warlock?

- Sim, capitão. Ele carregava a insígnia. Uma espada. E uma bolsa cheia de bebidas estranhas.

- Entendo... - Disse calmamente o capitão. - Agora diga-me, Warlock. Por que tentou matar o mestre?

- Eu não tentei nada. Ele armou para mim.

- Mentiras não vão te ajudar. O mestre jamais faria isso. Conte tudo, do começo.

- Não estou mentindo, merda! Pois bem, eu somente solicitei ajuda para meu companheiro ferido.

- Sei. O sujeito desmaiado de bêbado na taverna.

- Ele não está bêbado. Desta vez. Ele está enfeitiçado ou amaldiçoado...

- Enfeitiçado... Quanta bobagem! O mestre é incrivelmente rico! Com certeza estava querendo roubar-lhe o dinheiro! Charlatão!

- Não sou ladrão ou assassino!

- Estou farto de ouvir suas mentiras! Carcereiro! Dê um castigo a esse traste! E amanhã, será enforcado pelo crime de assassínio!

- Será um prazer... - O homem sorriu malignamente, massageando os próprios punhos.

- Vou te dizer uma coisa, charlatão! Eu odeio sua laia! Mentem! Mentem pra roubar dinheiro dos tolos! E não vou admitir charlatães em minha cidade! Pode começar a espancá-lo!

O capitão saiu e fechou a porta.

- Então, charlatão... Está preparado?

O homem desferiu um soco no rosto de Defteros, com toda sua força. A cabeça do warlock virou um lado a outro e ainda bateu contra a parede. Ótimo, dor adicional. Como se o punho do desgraçado já não fosse duro o bastante. O chute no estômago expulsou ar de seus pulmões. O carcereiro voltou a esmurrá-lo.

- Vai confessar? Confesse, verme! Queria o dinheiro do mestre, não é?

Defteros cuspiu o sangue.

- Não queria nada... Só queria ajuda...

- Você quer é apanhar pelo visto!

O homem deu mais um soco no estômago e outro no rosto. Continuou batendo em Defteros, sem dó.

- Vamos! Confesse, verme! O que você quer tentando assassinar o mestre? - E continuou batendo.

- Quero que você morra, desgraçado!

O carcereiro deteve o punho no ar, paralisado. Começou a tremer, como se tivesse uma convulsão, segurando o próprio pescoço e gritando. Seus olhos pareciam saltar das órbitas e sua pele adquiria uma coloração vermelha. De repente, o carcereiro cai no chão, com uma expressão estarrecida.

- Mas que diabo...?

A porta se abriu, com o capitão e a sacerdotisa Partita parados diante dela. E do carcereiro morto. O capitão, ao ver o corpo morto do carcereiro, exclamou:

- Mas que diabo aconteceu aqui?

- Ele está... Morto?

- Um bruxo! Vê, Lady Partita? Esse homem deve tê-la enganado ou efeitiçado para crer que é inocente! Mas aqui está a prova! Acorrentado, matou o carcereiro com alguma magia negra!

- Não sou bruxo! Ele morreu sozinho!

- Eu lhe asseguro, capitão. Estou sã. Este homem é inocente. Tudo isso foi um mal-entendido, perpretado por meu marido.

- Sinto muito, milady. Mas não posso concordar. As provas apontam pra este homem como um feiticeiro malígno.

- Não é! Foi tudo um mal-entendido, como eu disse!

- Muito bem. Então, explique-se. E você, não se aproxime dele, lady Partita.

- Não se preocupe. Estou segura.

O capitão mandou que removessem o corpo do carcereiro. Partita aproximou-se de Defteros e impôs-lhe as mãos. Defteros sentiu calor fluindo dela para ele, enquanto ela murmurava uma prece e a dor deixava seu corpo.

- Sente-se melhor? - Ela pergunta. E antes que ele responda, ela continua - Eu sinto muito por meu marido.

- Obrigado.

- Capitão, pode tirar os grilhões dele?

- Fora de questão. Não antes que a inocência dele esteja comprovada, como a senhorita alega. Agora, conte-nos o que aconteceu, infeliz.

Defteros suspirou resignado e começou seu relato.

- Estava de viagem para Jahara com meu companheiro quando paramos para pescar. A fome estava nos matando. Meu companheiro encontrou de repente uma garrafa no rio. Disse que era uma garrafa de gênio. Obviamente, eu não dei muita confiança. Pelo menos até o tolo abrí-la.

- Um gênio! Ah, faça-me o favor! - Exclamou o capitão.

- Por favor, continue, warlock. - Disse a sacerdotisa.

- Pois bem... Qual não foi minha surpresa, quando ele abriu a garrafa e realmente havia um gênio dentro dela.

- Gênios não passam de folclore superticioso e tolo dos Samadinos!

- Capitão, por favor! - Partita o interrompeu e voltou-se para Defteros novamente. - Continue.

- Enfim, quando meu companheiro pensou que havia tirado a sorte grande, o gênio o atacou. Deixou-o como a senhorita o viu no quarto da estalagem. Por falar nisso, ele está bem?

- Ele ficará. Prossiga.

- Bom, eu afastei o gênio com um contra-feitiço que um velho samadino me ensinou uma vez.

- Como é este contra-feitiço? - Perguntou a sacerdotisa e Defteros repetiu o encantamento. Partita corou e recuou, exasperada. A moça estava notavelmente constrangida, mas Defteros não entendia o por que.

- Por favor, continue.

- Você sabe falar Samadino antigo?

- Um pouco. Prossiga, por favor.

- Enfim, eu o carreguei até esta cidade. Deixei-o no quarto e fui pedir sua ajuda para curá-lo.

- Sim. Meu marido, particularmente, ficou muito interessado no tal gênio. Ele usou um feitiço para que o warlock me atacasse e depois teletransportou-se com outro feitiço. Ele disse que queria subjulgar o gênio.

- Milady, tem certeza de que este traste simplesmente não a atacou?

- Absoluta. Por favor, capitão. Retire-o da corrente.

- Não, ainda não. Não até que a morte do carcereiro seja explicada! - o capitão apontou o dedo na cara de Defteros.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu! Eu simplesmente desejei a morte dele e ele, caiu morto.

Defteros e Partita trocam um olhar de entendimento e a sacerdotisa assentiu. Em seguida, ela se voltou para o capitão.

- Onde estão os pertences dele?

O capitão pediu a um guarda que os trouxesse. Revirou a bolsa, cheia de frascos de poções.

- O que estas poções fazem? - Perguntou Partita.

- São a fonte de poder de um warlock. É com elas que eu luto contra os seres das trevas,

- Boberagem de charlatão... - Resmungou o capitão.

Partita sorriu e revirou os olhos. Encontrou no fundo da bolsa, mas não encontrou o que procurava.

- Existe algum pertence ainda com você?

- Não sei.

- Uma tampa de garrafa. No bolso dele. - Disse o capitão. Partita revirou o bolso e exibiu-a para Defteros e perguntou:

- Era isto que selava a garrafa do gênio?

O warlock assentiu.

- Sim. Era.

- Solte-o, capitão... Eu posso garantir que ele não teve intenção de matar seu carcereiro.

O capitão pensou por um instante e deu de ombros.

- Ah, dane-se. Soltem o traste. Eu não estou entendendo mais nada e nem me importo mais se ele for um assassino!

Os soldados desagrilhoaram Defteros. Ele massageou os pulsos doloridos e recebeu seus pertences de volta. Colocou a bolsa a tira-colo e atrelou a espada às costas. De repente, um brilho intenso ilumina a cela, ofuscando todos e Sísifo aparece, atordoado.

- Mas que diabo? O que está acontecendo aqui? - Berrou o capitão. - Como este imbecil chegou aqui?

- Depende... - Sísifo se apoiou na parede, tonto. - Onde estou?

- Sísifo? Como chegou aqui? - Perguntou Defteros.

- Eu sei lá! A última coisa de que me lembro foi daquele monstro tentando me matar... Aí, acordo no quarto de uma estalagem fedorenta... E um maluco de olho esbugalhado gritando pra mim: "Liberte-o do contrato!"

- Yohma? Foi Yohma quem falou com você?

- Não sei, moça. Antes de nos apresentarmos, eu apareci aqui. O sujeito era descabelado, estava todo estrupiado e ferido... Sem saber do que se tratava eu simplesmente concordei... Do que o lunático estava falando?

- Ele queria que você libertasse o gênio do contrato.

- Maldição! O gênio! Era isso que ele queria? O cretino me fez desistir dos meus desejos! Eu ia ficar rico e poderoso!

- Não, você não ia...

- Você não sabe disso!

- Quando eu vi o gênio tentando te matar, eu presumi.

- Dane-se... Vamos beber!

* * *

Voltaram a estalagem que não parecia nada animada. Pediram as bebidas e o capitão da guarda até concordou em pagar as primeiras rodadas. Partita não quis beber nada, mas resolveu acompanhar Defteros. Sísifo só queria saber de beber sua cerveja e nunca mais falar sobre gênios.

- A senhorita não vai beber? - Perguntou Defteros para Partita.

- Não. Eu não costumo beber quando preciso raciocinar.

- Moça, por favor. Não é hora de pensar. É hora de beber e curtir a vida.

- Com isso, eu posso concordar, garoto. - Disse o capitão.

- Viu? Este é um homem que viverá por muito tempo e usufruirá de uma excelente aposentadoria. Sem preocupações na vida. Eu deveria ter escutando meu irmão Illias e me unido aos Cavaleiros de Samad. Estou com saudade de meu sobrinho, Regulus. O pestinha era divertido.

- Esta cidade pode não ser grande, mas é um lugar tranquilo de se viver. Nunca tivemos um problema como este. Ou qualquer problema, pra falar a verdade.

- Aquele lunático nunca causou problemas? - perguntou Defteros. - Sem ofensas.

- Não se preocupe. - Respondeu Partita. - Mas meu marido nunca causou realmente problema algum.

- É. Todos o amam por aqui. Por isso, o chamam de mestre. Ele tem bastante dinheiro pra gastar e isso faz amizades. - O capitão virou a caneca de cerveja. - Me surpreende que ele teria sido capaz de tramar contra sua própria vida, milady.

- Não se preocupe. A mim não surpreende. Eu pensei que ele tinha deixado de lado suas ambições de poder. Eu imaginava que dinheiro e status bastatriam, mas ele sonha em ser o mago mais poderoso dos seis reinos.

- Pra que? - Sísifo perguntou e virou a caneca, pedindo outra imediatamente para o estalajadeiro.

- Nunca compreendi seu desejo de poder.

- Ah dane-se. Se ele tramou contra a vida de Lady Partita, ele não presta. E estou feliz que esta confusão toda tenha acabado.

- Eu não poderia concordar mais, meu amigo. - Sísifo e o capitão brindaram suas canecas e voltaram a beber.

- O problema é que ainda não acabou, Sísifo.

- Como? Do que está falando, Defteros?

O warlock jogou a tampa da garrafa sobre a mesa. Um vento frio assoprou pela cidade, abrindo as janelas da taverna e assustando a todos. Uma comoção foi ouvida na cidade. Pessoas gritando e correndo desesperadas. Partita suspira e se levanta. Defteros, calmamente termina de tomar sua cerveja, antes de se levantar e revirar sua bolsa por uma poção.

- O que você está esperando, Sísifo? Saque suas armas.

- Pra que? Lutar com vento?

- Faça como quiser. - Defteros engoliu o líquido de uma única vez. Sua pele começou a mudar e adquirir uma coloração cinzenta. Seus cabelos foram do azul para o cinzento. Sacou a espada.

- O que diabo está acontecendo? - Perguntou o capitão preocupado.

- O gênio voltou e quer acertar contas.

Partita segurou seu cajado com firmeza e de repente, Yohma atravessou o telhado da taverna, todo ferido e arruinado.

- Ele.. Poderoso... Demais... - Disse antes de desmaiar.

- Esse gênio está mesmo furioso... - Comentou Defteros, olhando pelo buraco no teto.

- Eu não me surpreendo na verdade, considerando tudo o que ele passou. Considerando seu primeiro pedido.

- Meu primeiro pedido? Está se referindo ao carcereiro? - Perguntou Deteros, vendo o céu escurecer e as nuvens negras trovejarem.

- Pedido? Do que vocês dois estão falando?

- Do primeiro pedido de Defteros. Seu… "Contra-feitiço".

- Meu contra-feitiço? O que tem ele? Você sabe o que significa?

- Aquilo não foi um contra feitiço! - Respondeu Partita. - Você disse para ele... "Desapareça e vá se foder"... - O rosto da sacerdotisa corou.

Defteros pensou por um momento e caiu na gargalhada, segurando sua espada com as duas mãos. O rosto do gênio aparecia pelo buraco e suas mãos arrebentando as telhas. O rugido do gênio ressoou pela cidade.

- Não é atoa que ele está realmente furioso. - Os olhos de Defteros brilharam de vermelho quando o efeito de sua poção atingiu o máximo.

O telhado foi lançado para o ar. Sísifo deixou a caneca cair e se levantou, sacando suas adagas.

- É... Definitivamente eu deveria ter dado ouvidos ao meu irmão, Illias...

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 3 - Um brilho perante os olhos

**Disclaymer: ****Saint Seiya não me pertence e não escrevo por dinheiro (apesar de que deveria começar... u.u). Essa fic será baseada numa série de livros de ****Andrzej****Sapkowski (pra variar, uma fic baseada em livros).**

Esta fic é uma resposta ao Desafio Épico do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters do Facebook.

Ambientei a história no universo de minha fic Spellshine e me inspirei em The Witcher.

**Beta: Machê-san.**

* * *

**-O WARLOCK-**

**-By Fullmetal Ikarus-**

**-Capítulo 3: Um brilho perante os olhos-**

* * *

O gênio brilhava como uma força da natureza. Tinha um furacão no lugar de pernas, seus olhos brilhavam como chamas azuis e suas mãos crepitavam como os relâmpagos que caíam do céu, atingindo o chão. As pessoas do vilarejo fugiam amedrontadas. Se Defteros, Partita e Sísifo ainda não estavam mortos, era por que a sacerdotisa havia erguido uma barreira de luz ao redor deles. E por enquanto, a barreira parecia estar suportando. Partita murmurava suas preces sem parar, tentando manter a barreira erguida.

O gênio ergueu as mãos, criou uma esfera de energia que crepitou intensamente e a disparou contra o grupo. A explosão de energia rompeu a barreira e mandou-os para longe. A taverna já não existia mais.

- Como vamos lutar com isso?

- Ainda estou pensando nessa parte, Sísifo! - Defteros ergueu Partita no colo e correu.

O gênio estendia as mãos para frente, disparando raios contra ele, que atingiam as casas e as destruíam. Sísifo ergueu o inconsciente Yohma nos braços e procurou abrigo. O gênio rugiu e atirou bolas de fogo no chão, fazendo homens de terra se erguerem e atacarem. Ele gritava numa língua estranha de gênio que Defteros não conhecia, mas não parecia ser agradecimento. Um portal se abriu no céu, despejando demônios alados sobre a cidade.

O warlock deixou Partita sentada num lugar seguro e voltou a sacar sua espada, caminhando para o centro da cidade. Homens de areia eram imediatamente decapitados assim que se aproximavam. Demônios voavam em sua direção, mas ele os partia ao meio com sua espada.

Sísifo dava cobertura, manejando suas espadas com tamanha destreza que as lâminas pareciam flashes decepando inimigos.

O gênio vendo o ousado warlock desafiando-o, disparou bolas de fogo. Defteros rolou pelo chão para evitá-las e continuou avançando. O gênio ergueu os braços e invocou uma serpente de areia do solo. Sísifo saltou do alto de uma cabana com duas adagas em mãos, cravando-as na cabeça da serpente.

- Defteros! Saida frente!

O warlock rolou pelo chão, escapando da calda da serpente e saltou sobre ela, cravando a espada e prendendo-a ao chão. A serpente puxou a calda e a espada fincada ao chão através dela a desfez. A serpente sibilou e atacou. Defteros cravou a espada na cabeça da serpente, dando fim ao monstro.

Sísifo rolou pelo chão e levantou-se rapidamente, colocando-se em postura de combate diante do gênio.

- Se você quer me matar, gênio... Estou aqui!

- Não acha que é uma péssima ideia provocá-lo, Defteros? Ele já está furioso!

O gênio invocou uma espada em sua mão e seu corpo diminuiu de tamanho até tornar-se um humanóide musculoso de tamanho pouco maior que o próprio Warlock. Defteros ingeriu mais uma poção, fazendo sua musculatura crescer um pouco mais e partiu para o combate.

As espadas se chocaram e Defeteros voou para trás, arrastando-se pelo chão. O gênio avançou e tentou golpeá-lo. O Warlock rolou para o lado, pôs-se de pé e bloqueou a espada que descia sobre sua cabeça. Usava quase toda sua força pra conter o gênio. Chutou-o no peito, coisa que mal foi capaz de incomodá-lo, e desferiu um golpe de espada. O gênio segurou a lâmina e atirou Defteros pelo ar, fazendo-o aterrisar sobre o teto de palha de uma casa e atravessá-lo ruidosamente.

O gênio concentrou chamas na mão e virou-se disparando-as contra Sísifo que se esquivou e evitou ser carbonizado. A casa atrás dele pagou o preço. Sísifo mal teve tempo de se levantar, quando o gênio estava prestes a matá-lo com sua espada. Contudo, uma barreira de luz barra o golpe do monstro.

Ele olha para o lado e vê Partita segurando seu cajado brilhando. O gênio avança sobre ela, mas é barrado pela luz prateada do cajado da sacerdotisa e rechaçado. A sacerdotisa olha para o céu, vê o portal demoníaco e agita seu cajado. Uma luz prateada tremula e dá forma a uma coruja de luz que voa até o portal e o fecha.

Demônios voam contra Partita, mas ela invoca uma prece e cria uma luz que os reduz a cinzas.

- É inútil! Minha magia branca pode desfazer toda a sua magia de trevas, gênio.

O gênio responde em sua língua incompreensível. Defteros se levanta dos escombros onde estava soterrado e cambaleia pra fora da casa.

- Preciso da sua ajuda. - Ele diz para a sacerdotisa. - Pode encantar uma arma?

- O que? Encantar?

- Sim. Torná-la mágica. Minha espada é apenas uma lâmina comum. Não pode ferí-lo. Preciso que ela seja encantada.

- Sim. Eu posso fazer isso.

Partita tocou a espada com seu cajado e entoou uma prece. A espada brilhou com uma leve luminosidade prateada. O aço parecia brilhante, como as espadas lemurianas que Defteros vira uma vez, quando lutou ao lado de um um grupo de Spellblades. Aqueles guerreiros conseguiam transformar suas espadas em armas mágicas sempre que quisessem. Viu-os lutando e suas espadas emitindo magia como fogo, gelo e até relâmpagos.

Sua espada agora não tinha nada disso, mas sentia magia fluindo pelo aço. Magia somada ao efeito de suas poções de força talvez fossem o suficiente para derrotar o gênio. Atacou o gênio, esquivando-se da espada e rasgando o torso da criatura com sua espada.

O gênio deu grito de dor que ecoou por toda a cidade. Dando-se conta da mudança na batalha, lançou-se ao ar, sobrevoando a cidade.

- Como fez isso? - Perguntou Sísifo.

- Não fui eu. Foi ela.

O gênio ergueu os braços, invocando ventos que circulavam seu corpo, criando um furacão enorme que tragava tudo ao seu redor. Partita novamente ergueu a o cajado, criando uma barreira que protegeu a si mesma e aos amigos.

- Muito... Forte!

- Aguente firme! - Gritou Defteros.

- Não suportarei por muito mais tempo!

- É melhor que suporte ou acabaremos mortos! E eu sou jovem demais pra morrer!

A barreira de Partita começava a oscilar quando de repente, um relâmpago corta o céu, atravessa o furcação e atinge o gênio que despenca como um meteoro no chão. O trio se vira para trás e sobre uma casa estava Yohma com seu cajado.

- A hora da revanche é agora! Você será meu, gênio!

O mago agitou seu cajado atirando pássaros de fogo contra o gênio. Explosões abalaram o chão.

- Você sentiu minha falta, querida esposa? Obrigado por conter meu gênio para mim. Mas eu agradeceria se pudesse curar meus ferimentos.

- Cure-se sozinho! - Partita virou o rosto para o mago e Defteros sorriu com a expressão enfezada da jovem.

- É assim? Então, saiam da minha frente, plebeus. Eu cuidarei dele!

Yohma concentrou-se, segurando seu cajado e ergueu-o. Um vento frio começou a soprar, trazendo consigo neve. Aquela nevasca convergiu e se afunilou como um raio avançando na direção do gênio e atingindo-o. Aos poucos o gênio foi coberto de gelo e paralisou.

- Agora, será meu! Vou escravizá-lo e será forçado a realizar meus desejos!

Um círculo mágico de runas brilhantes surgiu ao redor do gênio e um pilar de luz se ergueu aos céus.

- Yohma! Pare! Não pode controlar o gênio desta forma!

- Cale-se! Eu sei o que estou fazendo!

Aos poucos o gelo trincou e os gritos do gênio se faziam ouvir. Ele explodiu o gelo com uma labareda de chamas que cobriu seu corpo e se lançou aos céus. Das nuvens negras choveu bolas de fogo sobre a cidade.

- Parabéns por tê-lo irritado mais, imbecil!

- Cale-se, Warlock! Ou transformo-o em cinzas!

O gênio aumentava de tamanho, concentrando magia entre suas mãos erguidas, formando uma imensa bola de fogo como um pequeno sol.

- Não podemos matar a criatura! Não podemos lutar com ela! O que faremos afinal?

- Precisamos baní-lo para sua dimensão novamente! - Disse Partita. - Gênios não aceitam serem comandados por humanos.

- Dimensão? Ele veio de uma garrafa! - Disse Sísifo.

- Gênios são seres extraplanares presos no nosso mundo a objetos mundanos para que possam realizar desejos com sua magia superior! Por serem irascíveis, os mestres não tendem a deixá-los muito tempo livres. Por isso, a magia determina que eles sempre realizam apenas 3 desejos e... Voltam para a garrafa...

Partita e Defteros trocaram olhares. Ele levou a mão ao bolso e retirou a tampa da garrafa. Naquele momento, o gênio atirou a imensa bola de fogo contra a cidade. As chamas se espalharam numa imensa explosão que cobriu tudo de fogo. Devastou a cidade.

A distância, os aldeões observavam sua cidade desaparecer num clarão de fogo e as nuvens clarearem o céu. O gênio desapareceu. Quando os aldeões voltaram para a cidade, tudo estava queimado. Não restara nada de pé.

Sísifo saltou de repente de baixo de entulhos. Estava coberto de fuligem e esfarrapado, tossindo como loucos. Logo em seguida, foi a vez de Yohma.

- Onde está? Onde está a garrafa? Onde está meu gênio?

- Mestre Yohma! Graças a deusa o senhor está vivo!

- Minha oportunidade de ser um rei desapareceu! Onde está o maldito gênio?

- Acalme-se, mago fajuto! Ele se foi! Já era! - Sísifo tossiu mais uma vez. - Agora, temos de encontrar sua esposa e o Defteros... Oh, deusa... Não me diga que eles morreram...

- É bom que tenham morrido ou matarei-os com minhas próprias mãos por terem deixado meu gênio escapar!

Defteros virou os escombros e saiu de baixo deles, com Partita nos braços.

- Sobrevivemos? Você fez o último pedido? Funcionou? - Perguntou a Sacerdotisa.

- Verei agora... - Disse o warlock acariciando o rosto da garota e fazendo-a corar. Em seguida, beijou-a apaixonadamente. A pele de Defteros já começava a voltar a cor normal, assim como seus cabelos, devido aos efeitos de suas poções que já passavam.

- Mas o que? Partita! Você é minha esposa! O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Como Sumo-Sacerdotisa de Mana desta cidade eu dissolvo nosso casamento! Por motivo de traição!

Yohma revirou os olhos e jogou os braços para o alto. De repente, viram descendo do céu, lentamente, a garrafa do gênio tampada, brilhando. Os olhos de Yohma brilharam de cobiça e ele rapidamente se apressou para agarrá-la. Uma das adagas de Sísifo voa e estraçalha a garrafa diante de seus olhos.

- Nãaaaaaooo! O que pensa que fez?

- Mas nem a porrete eu vou deixá-lo abrir essa porcaria de novo! Seu maluco!

- Minha riqueza! Meu poder! Minha vida eterna! Você... Você...

- Mas e agora que a garrafa está quebrada? O gênio está livre? - perguntou Defteros.

- Sem o grilhão que o prende a este mundo, ele voltará a sua dimensão. Estamos seguros.

- Maldição! - Yohma chutou uma pedra. - Maldição!

- Mas e quanto a nossa cidade? Tudo que tínhamos estava aqui... - Disseram os aldeões em protesto.

- Bastam que reconstruam tudo! Podem recuperar suas casas, seus pertences... Sei que levará tempo, mas...

As pessoas começaram a protestar ferozmente e ameaçando-os de morte. Nem mesmo Yohma foi poupado da ira dos aldeões. Defteros abraçou Partita para defendê-la, enquanto os outros começavam a avançar para linchá-los.

Yohma invocou uma ventania que empurrou todos para trás.

- Não ousem me desafiar, vermes! Não sabem quem eu sou? Sou o grande Yohma!

- Nada de bom aconteceu desde que você apareceu aqui, warlock! Pela autoridade de chefe da guarda, eu estou banindo todos vocês desta cidade para sempre! Vão embora!

- Ótimo! - Disse Sísifo. - Nem queríamos sua gratidão mesmo! Acabamos de derrotar um maldito gênio! Mas vocês se importam? Não! Então, vamos embora!

- Vamos! - Disse Yohma seguindo Sísifo.

- Onde você pensa que vai?

- Com vocês! Vocês destruíram minha casa. Não há nada mais aqui para mim!

- Nem pensar que você virá conosco, seu maníaco!

- Tente me impedir, verme!

Defteros olhou Partita nos olhos, admirando sua beleza. Como warlock nunca conheceu gentileza ou amor, sequer gratidão quando matava um monstro ao qual fora contratado pra matar. Mas apaixonou-se por Partita assim que a viu. Apaixonou-se como nunca havia se apaixonado antes. E em seu último desejo, não desejou fortunas ou poder, que de nada serviriam a um warlock. Pediu a única coisa que um warlock nunca teve. O amor de uma bela mulher.

- Vamos?

- Vamos...

* * *

Defteros e Partita partiram atrás de Sísifo e Yohma. Os aldeões, desolados começaram a trabalhar na limpeza dos destroços e na reconstrução de suas casas. Nos destroços do casarão onde Yohma costumava viver, um menino melancólico procurava qualquer coisa de valor que pudesse ter sobrevivido. Empurrou uma viga e umas pedras de lado e encontrou um baú, trancado por um cadeado.

- Ei, venham ver! - gritou para os aldeões que logo foram conferir.

- Um baú! Um baú de mestre Yohma! Abram-no!

- Saiam da frente! - gritou o ferreiro já com suas ferramentas a mão.

Martelou o cadeado até quebrá-lo e abriram o baú. Dentro havia moedas de ouro, prata e bronze. Diamantes e outras jóias. Uma verdadeira fortuna, suficiente para reconstruir a cidade duas vezes. Os aldeões celebraram.

Na estrada, famintos, sujos e falidos os quatro heróis caminhavam em direção a Jahara, a cidade do comércio no deserto de Samad. Seus estômagos roncaram e pararam próximo a um lago. Sísifo voltou a sacar sua varinha de pescar enquanto Defteros acendia a fogueira.

- Não acredito. Perdi tudo! Minha casa! Meu dinheiro! E meu gênio!

- Suas reclamações já estão começando a me irritar, mago... Cale-se!

- Calar-me! Quem deveria se calar é aquele bufão que libertou meu gênio! E você poderia ter desejado algo melhor do que roubar minha esposa de mim!

- Ex-esposa! Quase morri por sua causa!

- Se eu tivesse pego o gênio, eu teria trazido você de volta a vida...

- Ah, faça-me o favor! - Partita vira o rosto.

- Não se preocupem! Jahara sempre tem trabalho para aventureiros! E muito trabalho significa muito dinheiro! - Gritou Sísifo de longe.

- Eu desejei a única coisa que me faria realmente rico. - Disse Defteros repousando a espada ao seu lado.

- E fico feliz que tenha desejado isso... - Partita beijou-o.

- Argh... E serei obrigado a ver isso?

- Você veio por que quis. Agora, seja útil e limpe os peixes pelo menos. - Sísifo atirou os peixes no colo de Yohma.

- Repulsivo! Não me sujeitarei a tal tarefa subalterna!

- Fresco... - Sísifo sorriu, sacou sua adaga e começou a abrir as entranhas do peixe.

- Acho que no fundo não foi tão mal...

- Claro que não. Estamos vivos, não estamos? Você conquistou uma bela companheira... E o mundo é nossa ostra, como dizem os marinheiros.

- Tem razão, Sísifo. Você sempre tem razão.

- Claro que tenho. Agora, vamos assar estes peixes e comer!

Defteros, o Warlock. Sísifo, o caçador de tesouros. Partita, a sacerdotisa. E Yohma o mago. Juntos, este grupo realizou muitas e muitas aventuras pelos seis reinos de Yggdrasil. Seus nomes rapidamente tornaram-se lendas. E a maior delas, foi a Batalha contra o Gênio. E muitas outras aventuras ainda os esperava. Tinham seis reinos para explorar e o fariam até que fossem velhos demais para continuar.

The fim...


End file.
